The Followers of Akemi
Akemi was the prophetic founder of the religion, that was about the worship of the storms and lightning - which are a frequent occurence in the cold northern peninsula. Finding these phenomenon fascinating the founder of the religion began to explain how the driving power of the world was not in the earth itself, but up above in the clouds. Several deities form the pantheon of the storm religion, where it is explained that one who has followed a life by the codes of the Storm. For the faithful shall be allowed to enter the paradise where his or her ancestors feast. General Information The Followers of Akemi are one of the dominant faiths within the North, spanning from the snow-covered wastes to the eastern-laid Sky country. While familiar and known with their current designation, it is an odd but true statement that not all Followers of Akemi are actually followers of Akemi. Decentralisation The religion of the Followers of Akemi is quite decentralised. They lack any sense of central leadership that guide the faithful. This has allowed the faithful of the faith to adapt to their situation, flexing the same flexibility that can be found in some other religions within the world. Light or Dark A quite common phrase within areas that are dominated by the Followers of Akemi is: "Light or Dark". This simply refers to that one can't live without good or bad. Whether it is committing an act that was done out of good intention, experiencing something bad or even considering something that can be described as 'dark', 'bad' or such. But it continues further than just dictating that good can't exist without bad as vice versa. For the majority of the Followers are firm of the belief that there is the Light, which is the pantheon of deities led by Akemi, which constantly struggle and vie for dominance with Buichirou and his troublesome slaves, the Dark. This has often led also to a lot of religious friction and intolerance between Followers of Akemi with faithful from other beliefs. For as surprising as it may be for a polytheistic faith, the Followers of Akemi hold on that the false deities worshipped by others are nothing more than a warped image of one of their own - a mere trick from the treacherous Buichirou. The Deities The Followers of Akemi is made out of traditions and rituals that have roots in nature and ancestry worship. But at its centre stands a pantheon of Deities. Each resembling a certain aspect of life, nature and the order of good. But while revered, respected and equally feared by their followers, there is an equal powerful dark force. Akemi The Keeper of Light, Lightning and the head of the pantheon. The true ruler of the Heavens, Akemi is considered the most powerful force of Good. The Bringer of Thunder that fiercely contest control with his brother, both directly as through proxies. The stern deity is often the patron of righteous folk and nobility. Those who have the rare blessing are rumoured to experience longevity and a strong will, favourable attributes. Yet while many pray and worship to Akemi, it is ever rare for him to respond in turn. Priests, myths and stories explain that there are various reasons. For the struggle that Akemi wages against the forces of Dark will never stop but also must never end - forever strangling Akemi into a conflict against his own brother. Storms wage across the world, seen as battlegrounds where Akemi personally faces off against Buichirou. Buichirou The Bringer of Dark, envy and corruption The brother of Akemi, Buichirou doesn't enjoy the same amount of worship, respect or love from folk. He is seen as a brooding deity, constantly plotting and conspiring to gain dominance without upsetting the balance. Even though cast down in the Abyss, chained by its unfathomable desires and hatred to remain there, Buichirou isn't without his own worshippers. The desperate, those ruled by avarice, the maddened and many more are typically viewed with suspicion to bring sacrifices in Buichirou's name. But what most tend to miss is that Buichirou doesn't just demand deeds of evil that are tangible. A mere thought or idea sprouting in one's mind can be contributed to Buichirou's influence, always in the depths of a person's mind. Always slithering and waiting to whisper promises of gaining power, satisfaction and whatever a person may want. Envious spouses may be turned to stone-cold killers, loyal sons may overthrow kin for a bid of the throne and fathers may turn on their children, all because Buichirou whispering about in their minds. Emine Mother of All Emine is considered the patrons of mothers, midwives and farmers. She is the bringer of life and while Akemi is considered to have built the world, Emine is said to have brought life to it. The Mother of All, she is called by her devout worshippers. It is said that if Emine was the most powerful deity within the world, there would be only peace. For Emine's kind and merciful nature would bring love to the Dark and calm to the Light. But while many would prosper, they wouldn't be able to grow. Not able to experience hardships and grow from them. For while Emine's motherly love goes for all, it is a love that will suffocate the very life she is willing to bring forth. Tokiomi The Weaver of Fates A deity that is often whispered with respect or sheer fear. Tokiomi is a deity that is considered the wisest of all. And perhaps it is why she is the Weaver of Fates, constantly looking into the future and the past - all the while working to making sure that the balance stays. That neither Dark or Light triumphs over the other, ending all. The oracles that are spread over the world are considered to be a mere fragmentation of Tokiomi's wisdom, ever carefully guided by the deity to make sure that the world courses into a path that won't cause its end. Utaichi The Guide The deity that goes by the name Utaichi is a particular oddity within the faith of Akemi's Followers. Known as the Guide, he is the one that wanders both the Heavens and the Abyss, yet able to remain present within the mortal plane as well. A mystery but one that doesn't warrant hostility. Those devout to Utaichi try to understand the deity themselves, only to eventually learn that one will not learn without his permission. The deity is held responsible for bringing the souls of the dead to either Akemi's Light or to Buichirou's Dark. How the Guide comes to his decisions, however, is a mere mystery to the living - only ever revealed to the dead. Sites of Worship The sites of worship for the Followers of Akemi differ among themselves heavily. Not just because one region may be less fortunate in wealth or not having access to certain building resources. But the shape and meaning of each site of worship are directly linked to their respective deity. This can sometimes cause mild confusion for those not initiated with the faith, even to the point that there are distinct differences between followers of the same deity - slowly having adapted different traditions from one another. Storm Havens The Storm Havens betray the Taika origin of the Followers of Akemi. The structures aren't in a broad sense much different from how temples and worship centres of different faiths, such as the Way of Fire, are build and designed. The perhaps most distinct difference, however, may be the Tower of Storm. At this particular point at any Storm Haven is where devout monks and priests of Akemi gather at various points of the day to bring a sacrifice or prayer to their stern deity. But much as the name betrays, these sites do function as safe havens for those who desire to escape chaos and injustice. Though one may think that they are great for harbouring criminals, one may learn the fatal lessons that the monks and priests often have a harsh view on justice themselves. Shrines to Buichirou The least numerous sites of worship are the Shrines to Buichirou. These shrines are quite less grand in splendour and prestige than the Storm Havens. And while one may argue that they should be destroyed, they continue to persist throughout time - despite the repulsion that they conjure. This is likely due to the secret and elusive sects that continue to pay homage to the Bringer of Dark but also due to the fundamental belief that Good can't exist without Dark. It is thus often believed that many try to ignore the existence of a Shrine to Buichirou, wanting to ignore the discomfort that of the knowledge of their existence may bring. '''' Akemi's Code of Honour: It isn't entirely certain when the Code of Honour came to be. Legend has it that an unnamed champion of Akemi prevailed over a most terrible foe, cited the rules just before releasing his last breath before departing into the afterlife. Some scholars and philosophers have debated on the meaning over some rules - as a few contradict various fundaments of the religion in general - it has slowly spread across the Followers of Akemi. To the point that most of the Code is followed by the faithful, to the best of their ability. *Don't stain your blade with the blood of the innocent and defenceless, *Respect and be loyal to your liege-lord or lady until the end, *Face evil and danger, not turning your back to it and allow it to continue harming the innocent and defenceless, *Keep faith and pray for forgiveness every evening or morning, *Guard the honour of fellow believers, *Decline any kind of pecuniary reward, *Don't refuse a challenge from an equal, *Don't steal or lie. *Avoid vanity, pride, greed and arrogance. Try to remain humble, diligent, kind and fair. It is acknowledged that humans are flawed creatures. For this reason, there are various ways known to gain back the favour of Akemi and pay for most acts that are considered sinful. *Pray, *A pilgrimage to a holy site, *Requesting forgiveness from a priest, The Beginning and End It is prophesied that the world will eventually come to its end. This seems to be part of a cycle, which sees the world die and be reborn anew under the watch of the gods. The holy scrolls depict that the start of the End Time will be heralded by a long summer of five years. In this blissful time, Akemi gives a last chance to mankind to live a better life and redeem themselves. Peace will reign as humankind will stop waging war against one another. Love and prosperity will seem to reign and no person will become sick. Much to the agony and anger of Buichirou, who sits in the Abyss. The lack of wicked souls will displease the younger brother of Akemi, causing him to slowly open rifts and eventually cause an end to the world. Flames will burst out of the ground. The earth will swallow cities and entire populations into its abyss. In its desperation the faithful will turn to Akemi and they will be allowed to enter the Storm god's heaven, being safe from the wrath of Buichirou. The world will eventually be torn apart by the two brothers to then be remade by again. Life being brought back by Emine's love and care. The good and faithful souls will be allowed to leave Akemi's heaven to then be reborn on earth. Thus once more renewing the cycle of life, the fight between Dark and Light. Various scholars and priests debate on how many times the world has been destroyed and reshaped. The exact number isn't clear but most believe that it has happened several times already. Category:Religion Category:Nature Worship Category:Ancestor Worship Category:Deities Category:Free Category:Lightning Country Category:Oetje